Sanitary mixing vessels and tanks are used in a wide variety of applications including the food, dairy, beverage, pharmaceutical, and cosmetic industries. Typically, the mixing vessel employs a mixing assembly including a shaft and a rotating impeller blade to mix the contents of the vessel. In many industries, including those mentioned above, it is vitally important that the mixing assembly be thoroughly cleaned between uses. As will be appreciated, it is also important that the mixing assembly, and any component parts, be cleaned in a quick, efficient and cost-effective manner.